official_productive_industriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fan Ideas Page
FAN IDEAS: These ideas are not in the game, and they are only ideas. Please do not edit other people's ideas. Weird Polygon's Ideas Timed Collector. Looks like a white collector. It keeps track of any ores and for every second that they are not in the collector, it's x10 multiplier decreases by .1x. That means that it takes 90 seconds for the ores to get processed at base value. Requires 740M$ and 100 iron. Consumes 8K power. Oil Refiner. Looks like an oil fracker with a collector at the back. It collects oil and it spits it out with 2x oil value. Requires 10M$ and 10 iron. Consumes 2K power. Exponent Collector. Looks like a red primitive collector. It uses the power of math to multiply ores put in by value^1.1. Has a 5% chance to get from the Supreme Pack and consumes 35B power. Diamond Collector. Looks like a teal archaeological collector with diamonds coming out. It uses the power of refined diamonds to return your ores with a 150x value. Has a 15% chance to get from the Diamond Pack and consumes 45B power. = GDhaxer95 Ideas = * Antimatterized Solar Panel = * Type = Generator (Daytime) * Tier = Dark * Produce 1Qd u * Resources needed = 2 Quantum Core , 100 Dark Matter, 50 Hepatizon, 50 Gallium, 30 Obsidian, 20 Antimatter, 1 Tesla Cell - With This Solar Panel Coming right of The Space, You will never Have Power Problems Anymore, Made of Antimatter. - This Generator is an ultra rare Generator that you can get in a Diamond Pack or can be buy in the shop in extreme mode but just with resources. ------------------------------------- * Antimatter = * Type = Resource (Extreme Mode/Alloy) * Tier = Dark * Resource Needed = 50 Dark Matter, 40 Hepatizon, 25 Ferromolybdenum, 5 Quantum Core (Alloy All of that and you will get 35 Antimatter) - This Is the Antimatter, Culmination of Dark Matter and others Resources, This can be used for crafting Very End Game Generators, Droppers and Upgraders. - Antimatter Is an BIG Alloy of Some Extreme mode Resources Like Dark Matter and more, Have A REALLY low change of getting 10 of this in a Diamond Pack, Like 0,000001% of getting Some. --------------------------------------- * Plasma Tack = * Type = Upgrader * Tier = Legendary * Effect = Add 100% to the ore value up to 5 Times * Consume 10.24k u * Buy Price = 54 Qtn * Base > 2.5k * Resources = 150 Plasma, 100 Iron, 100 Stone, 50 Platinum. - That Extremely Upgraded Drop Tack Add 100% to the value of every ore thats worth more than 2.5k, Someone say this Upgrader Is a "fallen from the sun" one because of the Upgrader Made from Plasma. - This Upgrader Is an Upgrade of the Advanced Drop Tack thats can be very usefull for pre-end setups due to the low cost. --------------------------------------- * Platinum : * Type = Resource (Normal Mode/Extreme Mode) * Tier = Advanced - Platinum Is an Rare Ore that can be found in the deep's of the Earth. - Platinum Is an Resource that can be dropped by the Platinum Extractor , This Card Is used for Some middle/end game items Like the "Plasma Tack". --------------------------------------- * Platinum Extractor : * Type = Cards Dropper * Tier = Advanced * Resources Needed = 125 Iron, 50 Copper, 35 Tin , 5 Silver * Buy Price = 3,2B * Consume 107.2kU * Time = 25s - This Cards Dropper Will Search Deep the Underground Platinum and will drop every 25s This valuable Material! - This Depot drop Platinum Cards thats can be used for making items. --------------------------------------- * Bloody Ruby Pack : * Type = Pack * Tier = Bloody * Buy Price = 25 Trd * Mode = Easy Mode Only * Award 50 Plasma - This Is the Bloody Ruby Pack , It contain Some Bloody and Ruby Items, But for now, Those items are unknow... - The Bloody Ruby Pack Is the Third Pack in easy mode (After the Basic and the Mutated Emerald one's), It contain Good Items. --------------------------------------- * Bloody Stone Dropper : * Type = Dropper * Tier = Bloody Ruby * Ore Value = 10k * Drop Rate = 4s * Power Consumpsion = 6.6k u - This Bloody Stone Dropper Is Like an Upgraded version of the Wizardry Cobble Dropper, It drop ores every 4 seconds thats worth 10000$ and use 6.6k of energy. - This Is from the "Bloody Ruby Pack". --------------------------------------- * Ruby Lunar Refiner : * Type = Upgrader * Tier = Bloody Ruby * Effect = x6 to x7 Multiplier * EffectCap = Can only Upgrade during the night. * Power Consumption = 0 u - This Is the best Upgrader of the Bloody Ruby Pack! This does a solid x6 to x7 Multiplier to Your ores and doesn't consume energy, but It work only the night. - The Ruby Lunar Refiner Is Like the Emerald Solar Refiner, but beside of upgrading the day, this Upgrader upgrade only the night. It Can be found at a 14.66% Chance in the "Bloody Ruby Pack". --------------------------------------- * Blood Implanter : * Type = Upgrader * Tier = Bloody Ruby * Effect = Add 2.5k$ to ore value THEN the ore get a x3.5 Multiplier. * EffectCap = Can be used twice * Power Consumption = 126,6k u - This thing implant blood in the ores thats pass through it, making ores more valuable, but how ? Nobody Know... - The Blood Implanter add 2.5k$ and Multiplies ores thats pass through by x3.5 multiplier. Can be found in the "Bloody Ruby Pack".